


Scars

by Kimber



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John starts to feel the strain of accidently Shooting Rodney and Ronon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

The room was quiet but the voices in his head gave him no peace. Today brought back some bad memories and added more to his cortex. McKay would use the fact that John shot him for weeks, possibly months against him. Ronon would enjoy adding his own just to tease him. Teyla was the only one who seemed to understand what he had gone through and how much it hurt.

Jogging had not helped him to burn off the excess energy so he had gone to the gym. The work out on the punching bag did not work out as planned either. Looking down he grimaced at the bruised knuckles and scrapes from not wrapping his hands, as he should have. The pain felt good because it meant that he was physically suffering for hurting his friends.

Feelings and insecurities John had thought he had laid to rest were now open and raw. He never cared that they had reassigned him to the freezing tundra of the South Pole. In the long run he ended up with the better of the deal. He now was commanding the military here on Atlantis.

Carson is going to have a fit when he sees the scrapes on his knuckles. Elizabeth will call him into her office and give him that silent request to explain. It was funny that he already had concocted a story for them that even the others will believe. Then again, they may never believe him, but will respect his unwillingness to talk about it.

The only one who will give him any flack will be McKay. Rodney was one that never let dead dogs lie until he realized it was something expected. Some never saw the hidden depths beyond the man’s naivety and innocence.

Yes, McKay was an ass but you always knew where you stood with the man. In a way, he reminded John of his father but Rodney never was malicious in his intent. His father’s arrogance and vanity never would have let him step in front of Elizabeth and a gun or put on a personal shield and take on an energy-eating monster. No, Patrick Sheppard would have paid someone to do it for him, or have thrown someone under the train.

John sometimes wondered what Elizabeth knew about his transfer to McMurdo, his divorce, and estrangement from his family because of his decision making that day. His defiance that day had put the scandalous black mark on his record, and killed any chance of him being President one day. He had authority issues but never bad enough that they affected his military career, and his personal life.

Nancy hated the secrecy of his job, and having to move to Antarctica was the last straw. She moved out and filed for a divorce the day after he received his orders. His father gave him the silent treatment to show his unforgivable disappointment. David was the one to deliver the message that their father had disinherited him until John apologized for his irresponsible actions.

That was five years ago and John had not heard from his ex-wife, brother, or father since. Instead, he was in another galaxy fighting to survive and doing things that his father would see as a road to the White House. Patrick Sheppard never understood that being the President or any other political office was never John’s dream or career goal. David was the one who longed to travel that career ladder.

David took after their mother in looks where John had the Sheppard genes. John was laid back and easy going like their mother, while David was very serious like their father. John enjoyed the outdoors and all the activities that came with it. When he was surfing he was the happiest unless he could be flying. Riding the Ferris Wheel was awesome and one of the best memories he had of his mother. They would take turns rocking the car when they made it to the top. David stayed on the ground, if he even came with them at all.

“I’m my Mom’s son,” John said with a grin.

The door chime rang and John knew it would be Rodney. He knew that Carson would not be able to keep the man in the infirmary. John just never thought that Rodney would come here after his release. He rolled off the bed knowing that McKay was not going to leave any time soon.

John was quick to put his hands in his pockets as the door opened. Rodney never gave him the chance to block his entrance as the man barreled into the room.

“Let me see your hands,” Rodney ordered as the door shut.

“Why are you interested in my hands?”

“A little birdie told me you sparred in the gym and the bag won,” Rodney replied as he held out his hands wiggling his fingers in the ‘give me’ fashion that was all Rodney.

“Aren’t you supposed to be under Carson’s lock and key?”

“Like he really wanted me there? Now stop playing at avoiding me and let me see how bad they are.”

“They’re not bad. Just scratched up a bit is all,” John said as he presented his abused hands.

“You know I’m not mad at you, right?” Rodney asked, as he gently took John’s hands in his. John had only seen the scientist handle fragile instruments as gently and with such care.

“Well, you seemed pretty offended that I had shot you.”

“I was shocked is all. That one, I was shot and two, that you had shot me. I needed a moment to remember that it really wasn’t me you shot, but a little voice in my head did make me question why you would subconsciously think I was the enemy.”

“It wasn’t like that…not at all.”

“I know that now, but then…well…it just…seeing you point the gun at me with that look of ‘deadly soldier going to kill you’ expression was hard to take at the time.”

“Deadly soldier expression?”

“That’s not important….not now. I know that you would never hurt me like that on purpose or anyone like that unless they deserved it or you had no other way out.”

“So we’re good?”

“We’re good, but….don’t do stuff like this again…okay?” Rodney made a point to look down at John’s hands. “There is only one thing, well two, that I would never forgive you for.”

“Them being?”

“Dying and cheating.”

“Good to know.”

“Honestly, I sometimes wonder what you think when you…do NOT die for me, Sheppard, or I will bring you back to life and kill you myself.”

“How is your wound?”

“About damn time you ask about my welfare and I’m fine. It’s just a scratch…a painful scratch with bruising that I think needs stitches but Carson disagrees.”

“I’m sure he has the best intentions in not using more needles and thread on you.”

“John?”

“Rodney?”

“In the future when you feel the need to take your frustrations out on inanimate objects take Ronon with you.”

“Yes, dear.” John grinned as he moved closer to his lover’s personal space.

“I know when you’re ready you’ll tell me about what happened to you on the planet.” Rodney leaned his forehead against John’s. John could smell the antiseptic used to clean his lover’s wound.

“Maybe….will you be okay if I never talk about it?”

“John, have I ever demanded more than you can give?”

“That is what I like about you.”

“Now, let’s get these cleaned up a bit,” Rodney sighed as he led John toward the bed. “Sit and behave, I know how you hero types are at lying about how much something hurts.”

“I bet your scratch hurts more than mine,” John said as he watched Rodney get the first aid kit.

“You know Elizabeth and Carson are going to ask you about these,” Rodney reminded him as he sat down beside him and opened the kit and pull out the antiseptic wipes and cream.

“Yeah, and I’ll tell them something,” John replied, knowing one day he just might tell Rodney more than he ever told anyone in his life. Nevertheless, he would deal with it if that day ever came. Right now, he was going to take one day at a time and see where it takes him and who would come along for the ride.

“Rodney?”

“What now? You see I’m busy being a good boyfriend and offering you comfort at the expense of my own,” Rodney huffed, but John could see the warm and caring in the blue eyes looking up at him.

“I love it when you get all mushy and romantic.” John snorted.

“Yes, that’s me all mushy and romantic….and if you were a good boyfriend you would offer to let me stay here tonight.”

“I’m being a good boyfriend. You would be more comfortable in your own bed.”

“True, but I need to know you’re okay.”

“How about you get the bed and I take the floor?”

“John-”

“Rodney, I can’t chance hitting your scratch and making you cry.”

“Bastard!”

“Yes, thinking about your comfort makes me such a bastard.”

“Fine, I’ll sleep in my bed and you sleep in yours,” Rodney said before leaning in to softly kiss John’s lips and then step back. “I can’t let you blame me for the aches and pains you’ll complain about in the morning.”

John laughed as he watched Rodney clean his knuckles and spread the Neosporin on the superficial scratches. He could see the glassy sheen to his lover’s eyes that said that Rodney had some pain meds in his system. Again, his hands were getting the delicate touch reserved for fragile equipment.

When Rodney finished taking care of him, John moved so he could fluff up his pillows. Carefully he took Rodney by the shoulders and arranged him so the other man could lie comfortably against the pillows. Slowly he removed the man’s shoes and socks.

“John?”

“Shush and let me do this. I need to do this,” John explained as he moved so he could undo Rodney’s pants and pull them gently down his legs. The discomfort from the scrapes was a pleasant reminder that he still had this with Rodney.

“You don’t have to do this,” Rodney assured him, but did nothing to stop him. John was sure it was a mixture of it would be too painful to try and the fact that Rodney wanted this too.

John smiled as he leaned down so he could take the tip of Rodney’s cock between his lips. Using his tongue John circled the around the slit tasting the pre-cum. The hiss he heard from his lover was a familiar response of pleasure. He could do this for hours, and any other time he would.

“John,” Rodney whispered, making him take his lover’s cock in deeper and savor the moment. “I need this too.”

John wanted to make his lover come with only his mouth. It was something that he knew would say everything that needed saying. One day he might tell Rodney how important he was to him and the word ‘love’ might be included, but not right now.

Taking a deep breath John swallowed and took Rodney deep. His own cock was hard and he moved against the mattress enjoying the friction. John kept his hands spread against the bed as he worked Rodney’s cock. He was a man on a mission and by his lover’s voice and the gyration of his hips, John was on the right path to accomplish said mission.

The hiss and moans coming from Rodney drove him to suck harder and use all the tricks in his arsenal. Taking a moment, he looked up to see Rodney looking down at him. John could see everything his lover was feeling written on his face and reflected in his blue eyes.

Rodney was close. John could see it as his lover’s eyes closed and he arched his head back. He was ready when Rodney came and the warmth of his cum flooded his mouth. John felt the tingle that told him he was close to coming in his pants. The idea was sudden as he gave Rodney’s cock one last suck before lifting up. He heard the wet pop and missed having the intimate connection with his lover.

Leaning back on his knees he quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His erection was screaming for relief. He took his cock in his right hand and started to jerk himself off. The burning sensation of the scrapes added to the pleasure and pain he was experiencing.

John watched as Rodney leaned forward with a mixture of hunger and discomfort on his face. The moment that his lover’s mouth touched his dick, he came harder than he ever had without fucking someone’s ass or someone fucking him hard and fast.


End file.
